User blog:GArrow101/The Batman Movie and Ideas
So recently it was spoiled a solo Batman movie possibly titled 'The Batman' will have Ben Affleck star in, direct, and co-write and Geoff Johns co-write. Also the script will be turned in by the end of the summer. Personally I very much enjoy this. Geoff Johns is a great writer (I hope he comes back for a Green Lantern movie) and I trust them together on this project. But to make sure it is good, we need a more fresh villain who is don playing games. In this Universe the tone is dark, so I feel this movie they need to make the darkest. This movie is a big opportunity to catch up to Marvel (I personally don't like them and find them cocky and their movies becoming worse). It also needs a back up hero, but not a Robin and not Catwoman. A rumor says Jason Todd is dead and has been dead. Batman should have felt so ashamed he stopped with side kicks. And Catwoman is too overused, she should be used later in a possible Under the Red Hood type movie. So who should be his back up? And I'm not talking about James Gordon! The Green Arrow would make sense to help him. They have teamed up before, and make a great team. If they don't use him they could at least make nods to him as Batman is the only way to introduce Green Arrow well. If he does appear it will be after the hit show 'Arrow' ends. But who will fight the Batman? Who should play the Emerald Archer? Charlie Hunnam. He is an amazing actor who can do it. Riddler would be perfect. A New 52 version, with his hat and jacket and golden cane. But he isn't the same anymore. He is crazy, but not entirely crazy. He is still sane enough to be very smart, but he is crazy. He still robs banks, but what he really wants is the taste of beating, no, killing the Batman. And this Riddler isn't afraid to take souls or kill some hostages to get to Batman. and he isn't playing anymore games, either. He still leaves clues but he isn't like the one from the Arkham games where he just puts up tricks, now he is out for blood, or bat-blood. Who would play him? Jim Carrey. NOT THE OLD ONE! Batman is supposed to be old, and in Gotham, Riddler is about 15 years older than him, which is about the age Jim Carrey has on Ben Affleck. He can bring a performance and can make a character his own, just hopefully he makes his own character a little less...unlikable. Who would play the good old Commissioner? Bryan Cranston! He's perfect for the role. This commissioner should be the light side to Batman, forcing him to not kill Joker or he will arrest him, because Batman has probably thought about it time after time. Alfred has already been cast as Jeremy Irons. And the hero of the film of course is Batman! Played by Ben Affleck, I believe this will be the best Batman and Batman movie. Just do me a favor and don't kill Riddler or Green Arrow! CAST Batman-Ben Affleck Alfred-Jeremy Irons Green Arrow-Charlie Hunnam Riddler-Jim Carrey James Gordon-Bryan Cranston Hope you enjoyed! If you want comment on what you think or your own ideas! Category:Blog posts